


He Never Learned

by DrummerDancer



Series: The RoyEd Christmas Drabbles [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2013-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 11:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1080306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrummerDancer/pseuds/DrummerDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward never learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Never Learned

**Author's Note:**

> Title: He Never Learned  
> Author: drummerdancer  
> Series: AU  
> Characters/Pairings: Roy/Ed  
> Word Count: 600 total (6x100)  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: Edward never learned.

Ed settled comfortably into his favorite chair, drawing his knees up and open as he wrapped a blanket around his shoulders. The hot chocolate he’d made was sitting on the coffee table, steam still rising from the surface.

He waited a moment or two, then decided to test his luck with the beverage. Raising the mug to his lips, he cursed when the liquid entered much too quickly.

“Fuck that’s hot!” he yelped, pulling the drink away as he gingerly touched the roof of his mouth with his tongue. He grimaced; the same thing happened yesterday, too.

He never learned.

***

Grabbing his book from the floor, Edward hunched down under the blanket. He let the sheet fall forward, covering his forehead like a cape. He was sure it looked rather foolish; but, it also kept the heat in, and until Roy got back and started the fire, Edward would have to make do with what he had.

Opening the book, Edward was reminded that he  _could_  start the fire without Roy’s help; a few claps and it’d be done.

But he always hesitated to do it. Fire was, after all, Roy’s thing, not his. 

And besides, it wasn’t that cold.

***

Edward didn’t hear the doorbell ring, nor did he hear the sound of heavy boots approaching. He did, however, feel the chill of cool lips brush against the corner of his mouth, the scent of smoke and spice heating up the wet spot on his face.

“I’ll light the fire,” Roy whispered, his voice warm and appreciative.

Edward nodded, his insides twisting weirdly in his stomach as he watched Roy head for the hearth. He didn’t know much about social cues, but his gut was telling him that he’d done something right.

He smiled, his hand lingering on his cheek.

***

After the fire was lit, Roy kicked his boots off and removed his uniform jacket. Leaving them both by the fire, he walked over to Edward. His face was tired but happy, an unfortunately rarer sight as of late.

Edward smiled shyly at him; he didn’t want to scowl since Roy appeared to be in a good mood, but smiling? It was still…awkward for him.

Roy, however, appeared to appreciate the sentiment. Hooking his hands under Ed’s thighs, Roy lifted him in the air.

“I think you’ve read enough for today.”

Edward let the book fall from his hands.

***

Settling down by the fireplace, Edward let Roy do with him what he wanted, grimacing only slightly when Roy sucked on his tongue.

“What’s wrong?” Roy asked.

“I…burnt my tongue on the damn hot chocolate,” Edward muttered, his face red with embarrassment.

Roy laughed. “Well then…maybe we should skip this part?” 

Edward rolled his eyes, but nodded all the same as he felt hands diving under his shirt. He watched, his eyes softening as the fire’s shadows danced between their forms, giving their bodies an almost golden, hazy kind of look. 

He concludes he really liked Roy’s fires. 

***

Wrapped in the blanket from earlier, Edward rested the back of his head against Roy’s chest and watched the slowly dying fire, his body still warm in its afterglow.

“What are you staring at, Edward?” asked the body behind him.

He shrugged. “The fire. It’s…kinda beautiful, y’know?”

Roy stiffened behind him, the hand holding Ed’s bicep going from relaxed to tense almost instantly.

Edward sighed, the good mood evaporating just like that as he excused himself to go shower. He always said the wrong things, it seemed.

Closing the bathroom door, Edward leaned against the door.

He never learned.


End file.
